


Good Christmas?

by just_a_lesbian_with_swords



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Christmas, F/F, M/M, Original Character(s), brooke and chloe have a kid now, they're all idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_lesbian_with_swords/pseuds/just_a_lesbian_with_swords
Summary: Squip Squad celebrates a future Christmas together with Brooke, Chloe, and their daughter
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula/Jenna Rolan, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Good Christmas?

"I'm back!" Chloe announced walking into the house with bags filled with newly bought items. 

"Mommy!" A small girl with a light brown hair in braids exclaimed as she ran up to Chloe.

"Hey Sophie!" She smiled, picking up the small girl.

"Hey baby." Brooke, who was following Sophie, smiled. "Still can't believe we forget to buy gifts for the guys."

"I can." Chloe laughed. "They're still coming over?"

"Yeah."

"Even Jeremy and Michael?"

"Well Michael already celebrated with his family and Hanukkah's over." Brooke explained before turning her attention to Sophie. "So what do you say about wrapping your uncles gifts?"

Sophie smiled and helped get the wrapping paper. Chloe went to help, but Sophie turned her down. "I want to do it by myself."

"Okay sweetie, we'll be in the kitchen." Brooke smiled before taking Chloe into the kitchen.

"You're really gonna let her do that by herself?"

"We'll re-wrap them later."

"I finished!" Sophie smiled, showing a poorly wrapped gift.

"Great job Soph." Brooke praised.

"Can we go outside in the snow?" The little girl asked.

"It's a little dark for that," Chloe pointed out, "How about we make some cookies instead?"

"We have stuff for chocolate chip." Brooke added.

"Okay!" Sophie smiled.

The small family stayed up making batches of cookies, mostly because Brooke and Sophie convinced Chloe to let them make enough cookies for everyone tomorrow.

"Okay, we have enough cookies for tomorrow, now it's time for everyone to go to bed." Chloe decided.

"But I wanna wait for Santa!"  
  


"Mommy's right sweetie, time for bed."

"But Mama!"

"If you go to bed we'll let you stay up late tomorrow." Chloe offered.

"Goodnight!" Sophie agreed, hurrying upstairs.  
  


"Nice job." Brooke smiled, kissing Chloe softly on the cheek. "I'm gonna go rewrap the presents, you can head up if you want."

"No way, I'm helping." Chloe laughed as she pulled Brooke close to her and kissed her.

"Mama! Mommy! Wake up!" Sophie yelled, shaking her parents to wake up.

"We're up, we're up." Chloe muttered.

"Merry Christmas sweetie." Brooke smiled, pulling her daughter into a tight hug. Chloe followed and held her wife and daughter close.

"Can we open presents now?"

"Course!" Brooke grinned. The small family made their way downstairs and Sophie quickly ran towards the tree. She picked up two small boxes that weren't familiar to either of them.

"I got this for you." She smiled, handing one of the small boxes to Brooke, "And this one's for you." She handed the other to Chloe. They opened the boxes to see that they were matching charm bracelets. "Aunt Jenna said you'd like them."

"We love them." Chloe remarked. Brooke was still admiring her bracelet as she quickly put it on.

Chloe, Brooke, and Sophie continued opening presents and once they were finished, had a cookie breakfast. 

"Can we go out in the snow now?" Sophie asked once she finished her cookies.

"I think everyone's gonna be here soon, why don't we wait for them?" Brooke suggested.

"Okay," She sighed.

"How about you play with your new things and we'll clean up in here, then we can go outside." Brooke compromised.

"Okay!" She grinned before running off to play.

"Merry Christmas Brookie." Chloe sighed, leaning on her wife.

"Merry Christmas Chlo."

After cleaning up the boxes and wrapping paper, Sophie was too entertained with her new stuff that she didn't want to go outside, for now. She also eventually convinced her parents to play with her. They were playing with some Barbies when Chloe heard the door open.

"I told you to stop doing that." She scorned at the people entering her house.

"This is what you get for giving me a key." Rich teased.

"Hey guys!" Brooke waved at her friends.

"We brought gifts!" Christine announced. The group of friends sat in their respective places in the room, after being greeted by Sophie, who was very excited to see them.

"So did Brooke and Chloe get you some good stuff?" Jake asked Sophie.

"Are you trying to make us seem like bad parents?" Chloe questioned.

"Yeah I got lots of cool stuff!" She smiled.

"See, we're great parents." Brooke taunted.

"And the only parents." Michael added.

"Sophie," Brooke whispered, "Why don't you get some of the cookies we made."

"Okay Mama!"

Brooke walked over towards Jeremy as Sophie got the cookies and Chloe was lecturing Rich to stop breaking into the house. "Hey Jeremy,"

"Hm?" He hummed.

"Thanks for coming, I know since you're Jewish that Christmas isn't really your thing-"

"Hey, it's cool. You're my family, of course I'd come" Jeremy smiled.

"We made cookies!" Sophie announced, walking back into the room with a tray of cookies. Chloe helped her pass out the cookies to everyone, which turned out really good as Brooke was a wonderful baker. "Can we go outside now?" She asked once everyone finished the cookies.

"Sure Soph, now go upstairs and get your coat." Chloe agreed.

"Okay!" She grinned, running up the stairs.

"I challenge everyone here to a snowball fight!" Rich announced.

"You're on." Jenna agreed.

"You're dead meat Richard." Michael added.

"Call me Richard again and your house will be the next I burn down." He threatened.

"No more arson." Jake reminded.

"Okay I'm ready!" Sophie ran back down, now with a bright pink coat. She ran out the door into the large backyard without waiting for anyone else. Brooke and Chloe were the first to follow, of course. They were followed by Rich, Jenna, and Michael, who were eager to start their snowball fight. "Mommy."

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Can you help me build a snowman?"

"Course." Chloe smiled.

"Do you wanna build a sno-"

"Finish that sentence Christine." Chloe sneered.

"...I think I'm good."

"Mommy!"

"Right, snowman." She remembered. They started with a small snowball, Sophie rolling it at first until it got too heavy, then Chloe took over.

"Need some help?" Jake asked as he noticed Chloe struggling with the snowball.

"Shouldn't you make sure that your husband doesn't kill anyone?"

"Nah, Jeremy's taking care of that."

"Uncle Jake," Sophie called.

"Hm?" He hummed.

"Mommy won't admit it, but she needs help." She whispered.

"Thanks Soph." Jake smiled. He took the snowball from Chloe and helped roll it up the rest of the way. They did the same thing with the middle piece and Sophie was able to do the head by herself.

"Where's Mama? I want her to help decorate."

"I'll go find her." Chloe said and walked back into the house. Brooke was sitting on the couch watching from the window. "Hey baby."

"Hey sweetheart."

"What are you doing inside?"

"I don't want to get involved in the snowball war going on outside."

"Well Sophie would like your help in decorating our snowman." Chloe told her, "Do accept our child's offer?"

"Let me get some supplies."

"And let me help." Chloe smiled before kissing her wife sweetly. They got some hats, scarves, and buttons with enough to have options. "We're back."

"So what do you wanna start with?" Brooke asked.

"He needs a hat." She decided. "The beanie." Brooke handed her the beanie and Chloe picked her up so she was able to put the hat on the snowman's head.

"How about some eyes next?" Brooke suggested. Sophie nodded and Brooke placed two button eyes on the snowman.

"Now he needs some arms." Sophie pointed out.

"I'll find som-" Chloe started, only to be hit by a snowball thrown by Rich. "You are dead Goranski." She yelled, putting Sophie down and quickly making a snowball and chasing Rich with it.

"Where's Mommy going?"

"Mommy has to go kill Uncle Rich, she'll be back soon."

"Can I have that scarf?" She asked, pointing to a yellow scarf. Brooke handed to her and she draped it across the snowman's neck. "He still needs arms."

"Here's some twigs." Jeremy offered, walking towards them with two branches in his hand.

"Don't you mean _Heere_." Brooke teased. He gave her an exhausted look before handing the twigs over and going back to make sure no one died during the extremely competitive snowball fight. Sophie stabbed the twigs into the snowman. "Now it's perfect."

"He still needs a nose."

"I'll get one." Chloe walked back up to them, snow on her clothes and in her hair. She kissed Brooke on the cheek and ruffled Sophie's hair before heading inside.

"Chloe, where's Rich?" Jake questioned before she left the backyard.

"I don't know."

"Chloe where is my husband?"

"Ugh, he's back there." She pointed to a field of trees that may or may not have been part of the backyard, no one was really sure but they always went over there. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get a carrot for my daughter." Chloe walked into the house and quickly came back out with a carrot for the snowman and handed it to Sophie.

"Thanks Mommy!" Sophie grinned and stabbed the carrot into the snowman's face. The family stood back to admire their work.

"Nice job on the snowman." Michael stated.

"Thanks Uncle Michael!"

"Where's Jake and Rich?" He asked.

"Chloe may have murdered Rich and Jake went to find him." Brooke summarized.

"Chloe why didn't you tell me? We could've murdered Rich together" Michael teased.

"I heard that Heere!" Rich yelled.

"Oh you're alive." Chloe remarked.

"Damn right I am." He muttered right before Jeremy snuck up behind him and dumped an arm full of snow on him. "What the fuck?"

"Language!" Brooke yelled as she covered Sophie's ears.

"That's my husband!" Michael cheered. Because of Jeremy's, the snowball fight between the guys continued. Jenna and Christine, who were drawing in the snow previous to this, walked over to the small family.

"How about we go inside and eat more sweets and junk food?" Christine suggested. The other girls agreed and went instead, warm and safe as the guys were fighting for their lives.

"Is this a good Christmas so far?" Brooke asked Sophie, who was playing with Christine.

"It's a great Christmas!" Sophie giggled.

"Great."

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's the holidays I'm taking request for holiday oneshots, so if anyone has any please leave them in the comments


End file.
